1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of labeling, radioimaging and chemical synthesis. More particularly, it concerns a strategy for radiolabeling target ligands. It further concerns methods of using those radiolabeled ligands in tumor imaging and tissue-specific disease imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Improvement of scintigraphic tumor imaging is extensively determined by development of more tumor specific radiopharmaceuticals. Due to greater tumor specificity, radiolabeled ligands as well as radiolabeled antibodies have opened a new era in scintigraphic detection of tumors and undergone extensive preclinical development and evaluation. (Mathias et al., 1996, 1997a, 1997b). Radionuclide imaging modalities (positron emission tomography, PET; single photon emission computed tomography, SPECT) are diagnostic cross-sectional imaging techniques that map the location and concentration of radionuclide-labeled radiotracers. Although CT and MRI provide considerable anatomic information about the location and the extent of tumors, these imaging modalities cannot adequately differentiate invasive lesions from edema, radiation necrosis, grading or gliosis. PET and SPECT can be used to localize and characterize tumors by measuring metabolic activity.
The development of new tumor hypoxia agents is clinically desirable for detecting primary and metastatic lesions as well as predicting radioresponsiveness and time to recurrence. None of the contemporary imaging modalities accurately measures hypoxia since the diagnosis of tumor hypoxia requires pathologic examination. It is often difficult to predict the outcome of a therapy for hypoxic tumor without knowing at least the baseline of hypoxia in each tumor treated. Although the Eppendorf polarographic oxygen microelectrode can measure the oxygen tension in a tumor, this technique is invasive and needs a skillful operator. Additionally, this technique can only be used on accessible tumors (e.g., head and neck, cervical) and multiple readings are needed. Therefore, an accurate and easy method of measuring tumor hypoxia will be useful for patient selection. However, tumor to normal tissue uptake ratios vary depending upon the radiopharmaceuticals used. Therefore, it would be rational to correlate tumor to normal tissue uptake ratio with the gold standard Eppendorf electrode measures of hypoxia when new radiopharmaceuticals are introduced to clinical practice.
[18F]FMISO has been used to diagnose head and neck tumors, myocardial infarction, inflammation, and brain ischemia (Martin et al. 1992; Yeh et al. 1994; Yeh et al. 1996; Liu et al. 1994). Tumor to normal tissue uptake ratio was used as a baseline to assess tumor hypoxia (Yet et al. 1996). Although tumor hypoxia using [18F]FMISO was clearly demonstrated, introducing new imaging agents into clinical practice depends on some other factors such as easy availability and isotope cost. Although tumor metabolic imaging using [18F]FDG was clearly demonstrated, introducing molecular imaging agents into clinical practice depends on some other factors such as easy availability and isotope cost. [18F]fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) has been used to diagnose tumors, myocardial infarction, and neurological disease. In addition, PET radiosynthesis must be rapid because of short half-life of the positron isotopes. 18F chemistry is also complex. The 18F chemistry is not reproducible in different molecules. Thus, it would be ideal to develop a chelator which could conjugate to various drugs. The preferred isotope would be 99mTc due to low cost ($0.21/mCi vs. $50/mCi for 18F) and low energy (140 Kev vs. 571 Kev for 18F). 99mTc is easily obtained from a 99Mo generator. Due to favorable physical characteristics as well as extremely low price, 99mTc has been preferred to label radiopharmaceuticals.
Several compounds have been labeled with 99mTc using nitrogen and sulfur chelates (Blondeau et al., 1967; Davison et al., 1980). Bis-aminoethanethiol tetradentate ligands, also called diaminodithol compounds, are known to form very stable Tc(V)O complexes on the basis of efficient binding of the oxotechnetium group to two thiolsulfur and two amine nitrogen atoms. 99mTc-L,L-ethylenedicysteine (99mTc-EC) is a recent and successful example of N2S2 chelates. EC can be labeled with 99mTc easily and efficiently with high radiochemical purity and stability, and is excreted through the kidney by active tubular transport (Surma et al., 1994; Van Nerom et al., 1990, 1993; Verbruggen et al., 1990, 1992). Other applications of EC would be chelated with galium-68 (a positron emitter, t1/2=68 min) for PET and gadolinium, iron or manganese for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). 99mTc-EC-neomycin and 99mTc-EC-deoxyglucose were developed and their potential use in tumor characterization was evaluated.